


Their Greatest Destiny

by writermegs17



Series: The Ellie Chronicles [3]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Having a daughter was never part of the plan for Lois & Clark, but who are they to fight destiny?





	Their Greatest Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clois fic!!!! (Finally) Please be kind. <3 :) Disclaimer, I know they have kids who are in the comics, but it never says anything about that in the smallville universe, so I used that as my loophole to create my adorable OC, Elinor (Ellie), I named her after a version of Lois's mom I found in my research. :) Please Enjoy! <3

Kids were never a part of the plan for Clark and Lois, they both had deep seeded fears of parenting that didn’t exactly make them eager to start a family, Clark with the fear of their child’s half Kryptonian DNA hurting Lois in even the tiniest way, and Lois with her worry that being too ambitious of a career woman would stunt her ability to be a loving and affectionate mother. Of course, there was all the Superman business to attend to as well. However, crime and extraterrestrial matters had slowed down at a generous rate, leaving the happy couple plenty of time to rekindle their romance. So, on a sunny June morning with no surrounding chaos, Elinor Martha Lane-Kent, more affectionately known as Ellie, was born. She was perfect, with her father’s bright blue eyes and jet black hair and her mother’s nose and rosy cheeks. Her parents were absolutely smitten. Currently, Clark was feeding her a bottle while Lois was furiously typing away on her midnight deadline article. After three months of parenting, Ellie was on a pretty good routine… _finally_ , but she was still a fussy little thing sometimes, especially tonight.

“What’s the matter, little lady? You want your Mommy, don’t you, Ellie? Well she’s a little busy right now, so you’re stuck with me alright?” Clark coos, waiting for her tiny rosebud lips to curl around the bottle. After he finally gets her to eat Clark smiles.

“Who’s a good girl, huh? Is it you, Ellie?” He says and Ellie giggles.

“Geez Clark, she’s a baby, not a golden retriever.” Lois teases.

“Well I know that, but she really is such a good little girl.”

Lois smiles. “Yeah, you’re right, she’s perfect.”

“I was going for out of this world, but I’ll settle for her to be perfect.”

“Of course you’d say something like that, Smallville. Whose Daddy, is a bumbling alien? Is it yours Ellie?”

“Teaching her to gang up on me _and_ acting goofy in the same sentence? Be careful, Lane.” Clark says with a teasing smile.

“I’ll take my chances, because Ellie and I are going to have you whipped like a soufflé in no time, Isn’t that right, sweet girl?”

“Alright, you got me there.”

“I’m serious though. she’s perfect.”

“Lois, if I had a nickel for every time you’ve said that, her college fund wouldn’t be so small right now.”

“I just want her to know it. My parents never said anything like that to me.”

“She knows, trust me. You’re an incredible mother.”

“Thanks, I don’t want to ever let her down.”

“You could never.” Clark says, pressing a kiss to Lois’s forehead, and staring wistfully at Ellie’s sleeping face.

“Lois and Clark the parenting dream team?”

“Oh absolutely, our greatest adventure.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now, let’s get some sleep, our daughter is sure to be demanding our attention in just a few hours, and as I recall, you’re not a morning person.”

Lois smiles in absolute awe of the way her life turned out. “For her, I’ll be anything. Goodnight Clark.”

XXX

Crawling was a terrifying milestone for most parents of infants, baby proofing the house and watching her every move would prove to only protect Ellie from so much, and it didn’t help Lois’s nerves knowing that her daughter had inherited her father’s Kryptonian knack for speed. Thankfully she wasn’t fast enough yet to keep Lois from keeping up with her on foot… Most days.

“Elinor Lane-Kent, come here you adorable little speed demon, you.” Lois says, chasing her around the house with a smile on her face. 

“She’s not going to listen to you, you know? She’s inherited your rebellious tendencies, remember?” Clark says with a chuckle, snaking behind Lois to kiss her on the cheek.

“Well darn, I was hoping she was going to be a wholesome farm child, as mundane as that might be…”  
“How about a compromise?... a wholesome farm child with a killer right hook.”  
“That she inherits from me, obviously.”  
“You’re unbelievable, Lane? You know that?

“I do, but I think Ellie is suffering from lack of attention from her favorite parent, you might want to fix that?”

“Of course I want fix that! Come here Ellie Bean, Daddy missed you!” Clark says, scooping Ellie up into his arms.

Lois snorts. “Ellie Bean?”

“Ellie likes it, don’t you, sweet girl?”

“Her sweet face makes it impossible to be frustrated at you for acting so corny with her.” Lois says, with a reluctant smile that grows wider at the realization that Ellie’s gummy smile is a near replica of her father’s.

“So it seems I’m not the only one completely wrapped around her little finger.”

“She’s getting so big. Six months old already, where does the time go?”

“Up up and away, I suppose.”

“I can’t stand you sometimes, Clark.”

Clark just smirks “I know.”

Lois is about to kiss her husband when all of a sudden, she stands with her mouth agape. “Ellie, what are you doing crawling up the staircase? You’re gonna hit your head, little girl.”

“She’s fine, I promise.”

“I know, but I read in the book that she’s not supposed to be able to do that for another-“

“She’s not your average baby.”

“I know, but I feel like she’s getting all her abilities from you and nothing from me.” Lois sighs.

“That’s not true, she does this thing when she’s annoyed with me, she clear as day rolls her eyes like she’s thirteen already. It’s pure Lois, and as frustrating as it is, I’m kinda obsessed with it.”

“You swear?”

“Here I’ll show you.” Clark says, and as soon he blows a raspberry on her stomach Ellie is not happy, her lips are pursed and her eyes are practically in the back of her head.

“Oh thank god, she’s just as blunt with her face as I am.”’

“Told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just gimme the little firecracker already.”

Clark beams, he was always a goner for his two favorite girls. “Yes Ms. Lane.”

XXX

It was no secret that Lois hated birthdays,there was always too much fuss. However, her daughter’s lifetime of birthdays, she vowed, would be immaculate, nothing was too much for Ellie. That’s why Clark was currently hanging pink and pale tangerine streamers from the living room ceiling while Ellie was trying to climb after him.

“Ellie, you can't come up here with Daddy, Sweetheart, you’ll fall.” Clark warns her gently, turning to flash her a smile.

“Dada! Dada!” Ellie squeals 

“Ellie, did you just say what I think you said?”

Lois smiles. “Of course she did, she practically glues herself to your hip on the daily.”

“Dada!” Ellie squeals gigging when Clark picks her up and tickles her sides.” 

“Oh Ellie, you’re just the smartest little girl in the galaxy, aren’t you? Happy birthday, baby girl.” Clark says, and then he starts to cry.

“Smallville, are you crying?” Lois teases, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah, but she's just so big, I can hardly believe it.”

“She is, she’s not a baby anymore, she's a whole person. An amazing and beautiful little person, and we made her.”

“We sure did, I never could have imagined my life turning out this way.”

“Me neither, I’m so in awe of you and Ellie, and your bond, it’s the sunshine on all of my rainy days.

“Is _the_ Lois Lane, Pulitzer Prize winning journalist getting corny on me?”

“I am, and I don’t care who knows it.” Lois declares.

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Don’t get too used to it, I’m just going all out for Ellie’s birthday and I don’t really know what I’m doing.” 

“Well, the place looks amazing and Ellie hasn’t stopped smiling all day, so I’d say you have a couple good birthday tricks up your sleeve.”

“There’s so much pink I want to vomit, but unlike me, she’s a princess, isn’t that right Ellie? You’re so beautiful you got your mommy to wear glitter.” Lois says, gesturing to her T-shirt that says Princess Ellie’s mommy in pink glitter then kissing Ellie on the cheek.

“Mama!” Ellie squeals a moment later.

“Oh my god, you were right, her little voice, it’s so sweet, I immediately started crying.” 

“I knew you would.”

“Yeah, she has an affect on me, one that until she came around, was reserved for you.”

“I love watching you with her, it’s my weakness, well, my other weaknesses.

“You’re too much still sometimes, but I love you anyway.”

“Speaking of too much, I should probably go get Ellie’s birthday present before everyone gets here. Wouldn’t want everyone hearing you tell me it’s way too much, because it’s kinda big.

Clark comes back a second later with a giant pink wooden rocking spaceship wrapped in a bow, a tiara sitting in the seat. Clark places Ellie in the seat, smiling at Loi’s large gasping face.”

“Clark, did you seriously build our baby girl a spaceship. You said you were building her a rocking horse. Not a rocking ship.”

“Yeah well, one day I was thinking about the day I’d take her to the fortress and I got an idea.”

“It’s beautiful, I’ll give you that much.”

“Well one day, she’s gonna realize she’s special and I figured this would make it less scary for her, you know.”

“I know, and one day she’s going join you in saving the world, I know that just by looking at how happy she is to sit in her own pink spaceship.”

“You’d really be okay with that?”

Lois smiles “Yeah, who are we to fight destiny?” She says, and she’s never meant it more.


End file.
